Princess Vegeta
by Tsumira
Summary: A young Saiyajin woman strives for her rightful claim to the Vegeta throne as the one and only TRUE Prince Vegeta. Pride, shame, anger, and vengence are her motivations.
1. Rise

Princess Vegeta  
  
Chapter One. Rise, Princess Vegeta.  
  
On a planet in galaxy far from our own, a red planet called Vegeta, there lived a race known as the Saiyajin. The Saiyajin were a brutal and powerful warrior race with long ape-like tails which enabled them to transform into giant apes under the power of the full moon.  
  
Once the Saiyajin had co-existed with another race in their early history. However, on that one fateful full moon, they had destroyed every minute trace of that civilization. It would be countless centuries before the Saiyajin would see another race again.  
  
The Saiyajin cultured evolved around fighting and warfare. Eventually their culture grew into a monarchy, with the stongest Saiyajin becoming the king and taking the name of the planet. Thus, the legacy of the King and Prince Vegetas began.  
  
In time, other races came to Vegeta. At first, they were treated with much hostility and aggression, but soon a mutual relationship developed. In exchange for their tremendous battle prowess and sheer power, the Saiyajin received vast technology. This technology allowed them to do many things, but especially allowed them to travel the universe and expand their reach and influence.  
  
Some generations ago their was a King Vegeta, whose number could hardly be determined or even counted, who lived in a grand palace with his wife. For years the proud King yearned for an heir to his grand empire of whom's minions were spread throughout the vast universe working on their countless planet extermination endeavors. He demanded of his wife, a son, and should she fail to bear himone, both her and the little whelp would be destroyed and he would find a Saiyajin woman who would bear him an heir.  
  
In time, his wife started showing signs of pregnancy and this brought much fear upon the proud Saiyajin woman. Certainly she was stronger than any other woman on their world, however, no matter how strong she was, she would never be a match for her husband and his armies. She left the palace one day to train alone in the unsettled wilderness. She trained and fought alone until the time came when the child was to be born. She delivered the child herself. It was not a son.  
  
She knew that they would not have long to live. There was nowhere they could run or hide. Sooner or later, she would be found and their lives...forfeit. An idea entered her head. It was the only thing that she could do for her beloved baby. She clothed the baby and carried her in her arms and returned to the palace. Many of the guards were shocked to see her returning, already having gave birth to the King's child. She walked up to her husband's throne and bowed before him, holding up the child.  
  
"My Lord, I went to strengthen myself in the wilderness, and while I trained, I bore a child, a child who will be the new strength of this planet! I have given our child a proud Saiyajin name that will forever echo throught the many proud generations of our race! I present to you, my husband, our son, Prince Vegeta!" She handed him the child, who was carefully diapered in a very thick diaper. "You had him while training? What a sign that is! He will be the strongest Vegeta yet!", he proclaimed gullibly, eager to believe that he did, indeed, have a son.  
  
For all of her life, her mother had passed her off as a prince. Only her mother had any idea that she was really a girl. None had the chance to see if the prince was indeed a prince, for the clever wife insisted that none was worthy of seeing the mighty glory of the young prince's nakedness. The King himself bought that in his ignorant arrogance, and made it illegal to be in the presence of the prince when bathing...or using other "certain" facilities.  
  
While still a child, the young prince's mother died from an alien illness. Thus, the secret of her true nature went to the grave. Indeed, Prince Vegeta grew to be very strong, but she grew to be proud, arrogant, and cocky. Many children refused to fight with the young prince for she often fought far too dirty and far too ruthlessly. Once, a young Saiyajin was crushed to death by her blow. Only two were worthy, or more so, foolish, enough to fight with her. One was a third class Saiyajin called Bardock, whom she only saw from time to time as he was often sent on missions to other worlds. Her more frequent companion, a second class Saiyajin, and in some sort of Saiyajin sesne, her bestfriende, was a tough young Saiyajin named Supinichi. The two were nearly inseperable. The only time the two young Saiyajin were really apart was bedtime. The two were constantly pulverizing each other and wear their bruises proudly as if they were medals.  
  
On a blue planet, kids often pretended to be some great hero and pretended that their friends were the evil monsters. So too, did Saiyajin kids pretend to be great Sayajin warriors defeating their rivals. One day when Prince Vegeta came to meet up with Supinichi and Bardock for another match of dirty fighting, she saw them acting out the struggle for superiority that ancient Saiyajin endured to become King Vegeta. She became infuriated when she discovered that the tree haired Supinichi was playing the proud role of a powerful and ancient Saiyajin prince. Jealous and enraged that a mere peasant would dare play such a role, she attacked him in a fury, in a savage attempt to teach him a lesson even if it killed him. Supinichi didn't hold back, but the Saiyajin Prince had the advantage. Bardock futilely tried to pull the enraged prince off of his fellow comrade, but Vegeta was too stubborn to give up the battle.  
  
A guard saw the fight and quickly pounded on the young prince in a desperate attempt to stop the fighting. He finally broke them apart and the two boys left home aching. The prince was dragged by her proud Saiyajin hair to her father, and the whole incident was explained. With a powerful blast from his fingertips, the guard was executed on sight by the King. "Was it worth it?!", the King demanded. The prince had little room for protest. "You make a mockery of yourself by picking a fight with a mere pathetic peasant?!" "I was defending my honor!" "Silence! You have no honor! I helped to bring you into this world and I can just as easily take you right back out!" "Oh, no you can't, father, because I am your only son, your only heir. Oh, and not to mention," she said with a smirk, "I am more than capable of killing you."  
  
The King dismessed his son and it would be several weeks before the Prince would see either of her comrades again. Years came and went and the Prince grew taller, stronger, and more powerful. She started going through changes, some of which became deadly for her. At the age of fourteen, a traumatic change had occured. She begun to menstrate. Prince Vegeta would often find blood stains in her bed, and too proud to admit that something was wrong, she kept it secret. However, she would not be able to keep it a secret forever. 


	2. Exile

Princess Vegeta  
  
Chapter Two. Exile, the Fallen Prince.  
  
Note: The original version had a lot of swear words I don't use anymore so =P deal with the substitutions!  
  
One day after an intense workout with Supinichi and Bardock, the three young Saiyajin had worked up a tremendous sweat. Bardock was the first to take off his top and boast about his amazing muscles. "Do THESE look like third-class muscles?" "Man, you're so scrawny Bardock! Those aren't even worthy of being called third-rate!", Supinichi laughed at Bardock then took off his shirt and flexed his pecks. Vegeta laughed at them both with a laughter that came out almost squeekish. They fell down with laughter at the young prince's voice. "Hey, wasn't Bardock's voice HIDEOUS when it started to change?", Supinichi joked. "Of course it was," Vegeta agreed, "In fact, every word Bardock said sounded like it was in a different pitch!" Bardock was very angry at Vegeta and came with a weak comback, calling him fat. "I'm not the LEAST bit fat, unlike treehair of course!", she insisted.  
  
The two Saiyajin demanded the prince to prove it, and so she took off her shirt. Their faces suddenly turned a bright shade of crimson as they gazed at the chest of the young Saiyajin Prince, completely ignoring her perfectly proportioned and muscular stomach. Vegeta was not amused by their staring. "Pathetic peons, I know I have the finest and fittest physique of all Saiyajin, but I demand that you stop staring at me right now!", Prince Vegeta ordered, but they would not listen. She was prepared to kill them all to defend her honor when several guards tried to restrain her. She managed to kill a small handful, but was subdued and brought before her father, King Vegeta.  
  
"Why do you bring me this woman and barechested?!", King Vegeta demanded. "Your Majesty...", one of the guards began. "Silence! Who is this female dog?!" "Father! Do you not recognize your own flesh and blood? I am your son, Prince Vegeta!", the young prince proclaimed. "You are no son of mine! What kind of joke is this?! I should have you ALL executed!" "You old fatherless coot! I'm your son and only heir you ignorant fool! I am Prince Vegeta!", she insisted. "Your very figure shows to me that you are not my son! You are a mere girl, or are you too blind to see?!"  
  
A servant rushed into the throneroom with very important news. "King Vegeta! There is blood on your son's sheets!" "Blood? Bring it here!" The servant swiftly went into the prince's room and returned with the blood stained sheets. King Vegeta examined the sheet while glancing occasionally at the half-naked Saiyajin. "Is this your blood?!" "Of course not! No one is so superior to me that I would shed blood. Preposterous! I do not bleed!", Prince Vegeta proudly denied. "So...she tricked me...fool that I am. I did not have a son afterall...just a mere girl.", the King scowled with fury. He turned and stood up before the half-naked child. "Begone! Never again will you shame the name of Vegeta! I hereby vanish you! From now on, you shall be nothing more than a nameless woman!" With those final words, he slapped the former Saiyajin prince. Her head was turned to the side.  
  
"All the better for you. Pray that we never meet again, dear father, or I will surely kill you.", the nameless Saiyajin warned stepping back and wiping the blood from her mouth. "Begone you fatherless whelp! Take this filth from my sight!" The guards had no need to drag the former prince away for she walked heavily and angrily away. As she stepped out, she passed by Supinichi, who nervously returned her shirt. She slipped it back on and gave him one last look, a look of death. As the former Prince left, a guard took Supinichi inside to see King Vegeta. The former Saiyajin Prince growled at her sudden loss of fortune and quickly marched away. 


	3. Faraway

Princess Vegeta  
  
Chapter Three. Faraway, the Quest for a New Kingdom.  
  
Infruiated and tired of the constant reminder of her father's shame and her embarrassment, the former prince stole a pod and took off into space to find herself a new kingdom in which she could rule. Her ship passed through a meteor shower which sent it wheeling into an unknown and unexplored planet. She successfully managed a crash landing, and being a strong and powerful Saiyajin, mae the landing without a scratch. When she stepped out of her broken pod, she found herself surrounded by a group of bluish humanoid women.  
  
The women bowed down before her, praising her as a holy sign. "Please, Megami-sama, come to our village!", they insisted. Having had no better plans, the nameless Saiyajin returned to their village. "Megami-sama, we are very grateful that you decided to visit us from your celestial home! Praise be the Megami-sama and all who adore her!", a priestess praised the Sayaijin woman. She looked around the village and saw no males whatsoever. At first she thought that the males lived seperately from the females, but as they gave her a tour of the surrounding villages, she came to discover that there were no males on the planet whatsoever.  
  
"Where are the men?" "Don't be so silly, Megami-sama! This is the Bearing Season. A time for all the Jinko to be female and bear new life." The female Saiyajin learned that these women, who called themselves Jinko, had the extraordinary ability to change their sex, and were in a sense, asexual. During the Bearing Season, all of the Jinko would become women, and those who were of age had babies. She also learned that there was a Fasting Season in which all of the Jinko would become men and not reproduce. During the other times, she discovered that they could choose what sex they wanted to be.  
  
Like most races, the Jinko had relationships and marriages. They were, in fact, nor entirely asexual. A male Jinko could impregnate a female Jinko as could a male Saiyajin impregnate a female Saiyajin. The only difference between the Jinko and Saiyajin in a sexual sense, was that the Jinko did not need a partner of the opposite sex to reproduce.  
  
Having nothing better to do, and being indefinately stuck on the Jinko planet, the nameless Saiyajin studied the Jinko and their way of life. They treated her with the upmost royalty and respect that which she deserved, and called her Megami-sama. They were an interesting race who looked upon her highly and lovingly. They had strange concepts such as love, romance, kindness, happiness, and hope. On Vegeta, she only knew hatred, anger, jealousy, power, and fear. These strange concepts frightened her, and she was very reluctant to adapt them to herself.  
  
During the six years she lived on the planet, she learned some of the special techniques that the Jinko had passed down from generation to generation. On technique she had learned allowed her to draw energy from the immediate area and combine it with her own to create a powerful, but compact energy orb. This technique had no name, and had been taught to the Jinko long ago by another race in exchange for another of their techniques. The other technique the Saiyajin woman knew she could never master. It was a technique that could give one power like a Legenday Super Saiyajin, although even those were probably nothing but a mere child's story. The technique, called Gouketsu, allowed a person to manipulate his or her emotions to the point that it could be converted into raw power, thus raising the individual to a status of skill and prowess that they would otherwise be unable to obtain. It was used mainly by the Jinko as a meditation technique to keep one's emotion's in balance, but the young Saiyajin didn't see much use of it otherwise. To master Gouketsu, one must be able to master all emotions, something she didn't plan on experiencing.  
  
The Jinko believed that the soul went to one of two places after death: heaven, or hell. Good souls went to heaven where everything is peaceful and happy. Bad souls went to hell, where everthing was terrible and torture was never ending. The Saiyajin assumed that lots of Saiyajin's went to hell, although she thought it would be more adequete punishment if they were sent to heaven instead. Not like she wanted to go to that place of course. The Jinko also believed in second chances, and that a soul could be reborn to repent for the mistakes of its former life. It would have been nice in her eyes to be reborn as an actual male Saiyajin.  
  
While on the planet, she grew more and more powerful. Her figure became fuller and more feminine, even by Saiyajin standards. Her hair, however, didn't grow with the rest of her, simply because a Saiyajin's hair remained the same throughout their entire lives. New strength and power surged through her veins as she tried to resist the emotional changes that life with the Jinko empressed upon her. She was know a fully grown woman. Her tail was no longer so short and stubby, but long and elegant, grossly so by her standards.  
  
She called herself a woman, not a Saiyajin, not a girl, a woman. She then vowed to herself that she would get revenge on her father for ousting her out of her palace and then she would ascend as the rightful heir to the Saiyajin throne. The woman eventually discovered that the Jinko had repaired her spaceship as an offering to her holiness. They knew that their goddess would not stay with them forever, and bid her a fine farewell. The woman set her coordinates for Vegeta, to determine her final fate! 


	4. Vengence

Princess Vegeta  
  
Chapter Four. Vengence, the Final Fate.  
  
When she arrived on the planet, no attention was called upon her. She was no longer a recognized Saiyajin. To everyone else, she was simply another Saiyajin returning from some far away conquest. Even those at the landing bay didn't seem to take any note of her or inquire as to who she was or where she came from. Perhaps they thought that she had been sent out to destroy some faraway planet as a babe and had finally returned.  
  
As she entered the streets, she saw children fighting. She simply sneered at them and walked right over them. They were a pitiful and pathetic sight to her. She had only one thing left on her mind, killing her father, King Vegeta, and any other heir he may had sired since she left. Although she doubted that he sired another heir, considering the many decades it took for her to be conceived.  
  
She stormed to the palace, insisting that she had important business with the King. "You cannot pass!", the guard warned. "The HELL I can't. Out of my way or I'll kill you!", the woman warned. Her rage started to rise and she engaged the Gouketsu technique to keep herself under control. The guards' scouters suddenly exploded and she pushed passed them with fierce footsteps. "After her! Unit A to Units B, C, D, and F. We have an intruder in the palace. Repeat, an intruder in the palace. Tall and thin Saiyajin female enroute to the throne room. Very powerful."  
  
The woman barged into the throne room to see her father not there, but a familiar face upon his throne. "Where's King Vegeta and who are you?!", she demanded. The Saiyajin stood up from his throne abruptly, proud and strong. The guards arrived and say their King in control of the situation. "King Vegeta will certainly deal with this trouble maker." "I am King Vegeta! Who are you?", he demanded in return. "You are certainly not the King Vegeta I know. Tell me, you sham, where is he?", she ordered. "You mean the Old King Vegeta," he laughed, "he's been dead for quite some time. I'm his son." The woman coughed at his comment, "I'm his son" for he looked far too old for one who could have been conceived after she left. In fact, he looked older than her.  
  
"Fool! Why do you lie? I know that you are not the son of that old fatherless coot!" The Saiyajin approached her furiously and lifted her by the throat with one hand. She smirked and let her tail wrap around his throught. "You son of a female dog! You fatherless brat! You tree haired peasant! It's you, Supinichi!", she exclaimed recognizing the pointy hair of her former companion. The Saiyajin King dropped her hard to the ground and her tail slipped out from around his neck. "How DARE you call me that?!", Supinichi demanded. "It's you alright, Supinichi! No one else has such a full head of tree!" "How dare you call me by that name?! I am Vegeta, King of the Saiyajin!" "I am Vegeta, the TRUE Vegeta and TRUE ruller of this planet! I DEMAND that you step down from your false position as regent or I will have NO choice but to terminate you, my dear old friend."  
  
Vegeta laughed at her meaningless threat and kicked her to the side. She stood up and prepared to attack. He punched her in the face, and she took it proudly like any true Saiyajin prince. When he removed his fist from her face, he saw it in perfect complexion without so much as a mark or bruise. He slapped her in the face, but she did not move. Her quickly uppercutted her in the chin and sent her flying to the ceiling. She laid there on the ceiling laughing, causing the guards to worry and panic. "Fool! That which does not kill me, will only make me stronger!" "Then I shall kill you and see if you still laugh!", the King rubuted. He flew up to meet her with a mighty blow, but she rolled away from him and drifted gently to the ground. "You've gotten slower with age, old Supi. I've gotten stronger and faster!"  
  
A war broke out in the throne room between the former Prince Vegeta and the new King Vegeta. She dodged and taunted him. He gave her everything that he had. Finally, the King managed to lay one swift and powerfu blow to her cheek, knocking her across the room and partially into the wall. Bitter feelings of hatred and shame rose up in her as she remembered when her father had slapped her and drew blood from her when she was last here. Furious, she stood up in a rage a screamed with tremendous fury that shook the palace. "Silence! I demand that you leave this place NOW, or else YOU will be the one to die!", the King yelled at her. Her tail twitched with bittersweet fury as the guards slowly, but reluctantly, gathered around her. "This isn't over yet...Supinishi. I should have killed you when we were but children. I shall return...for your life.", the woman warned coldly and slowly calming down. She left the palace, tail twitching and hanging low, ready to know aside anyone who stood in her way. 


	5. Ascension

Princess Vegeta  
  
Chapter Five. Ascension, Hate and Love Blossom.  
  
She left for the wilderness, to place where she was born. She trained even harder than her mother had done all of those many years ago. She trained in the harsh and relentless and untamed wilderness of Vegeta without any clothes. She blasted herself, attacked herself, beat herself down in more ways than anyone would ever care to imagine, and all for the sake of making herself stronger.  
  
A desire entered her head in order to put the entire Saiyajin race to shame. She wanted to become a Super Saiyajin, powerful FEMALE Super Saiyajin. She had never really believed the stories, but she was determined to show everyone that she was very well powerful enough to be a legendary Super Saiyajin.  
  
After months of training, she decided that she was fully prepared to kill her former playmate. She chose to enter the palace at night and slip into his bedroom and silently assassinate him. She decided this not because of cowardice, but because she didn't want the annoying hassle of the guards that she would probably have to kill to get to him. Of course, she wouldn't kill him on the first night. There were far too many rooms in the palace and any one of them could be the King's bedroom.  
  
Come the third night, the Saiyajin woman had found his room. She crept in cautiously. There he was, laying in his bed fast asleep and alone. "Heh, pathetic tree hair. Sleeping so peacefully and alone. No sweet dreams of a glorious battle and no proud Saiyajin woman at your bedside. Not that anyone would want such an annoying and weak tree head. Soon, very soon old friend, you won't have to worry about being called tree hair anymore. Very soon...you will be dead.", she commented. She heard footsteps out in the hall and quitely slipped outside.  
  
When nightfall came, she returned to finish the task at hand. Having lived with the Jinko, her ears had grown sensitive to sound, so she was able to approximate where the guards were. Once more she crept into the King's bed chamber. "Heh, heh, he. Asleep so sound I see, dear Supi. Soon my friend, you will sleep and never wake.", she smirked. She crept closer to his bed and leaned her face next to his. "Supi dear," she whispered into his ear, "I'm coming to kill you." The Saiyajin rolled over to his other side. "I am going to kill you dear Suppi...I suggest you wake up and die like a real Saiyajin.", she growled slightly and prepared a blast of ki. She looked at him still sleeping soundly. She stopped her attack with a reluctant sigh. "No...no...not yet. Not yet. I need you to be afraid...afraid of me...afraid of death." The Saiyajin slipped out the window, purposely leaving it open for all to see.  
  
The following night she threw caution into the wind. She wanted to be heard...and feared. She stomped into the Saiyajin King's room, but was unnoticed. She continued this night after night desperately trying to be noticed yet without being caught. It was to no avail. Not receiving the fear she had craved, she finally decided to end it all and kill the false king.  
  
One last time, she crept into the Saiyajin's bedroom. She approached his bed and bent over and gave him a mocking kiss of death. "Supi dear...wake up...it's time for you to die.", she whispered into his ear. She looked at him for a moment. He looked as peaceful as a baby sleeping. It was repulsive! Yet...something inside of her found it to be cute, thus disgusting her further. "Supinichi! I DEMAND that you wake up and prepare to DIE!", she spoke louder, but the sleeping Saiyajin sill did not wake. Furious, she started to power up an energy blast, but seeing how peaceful he was sleeping, she put it away and made one last attempt to wake him.  
  
She rolled him over to his back and loomed over him with vengence on her mind. "Supi dear, I suggest you wake up and die like a real Saiyajin.", she growled and clinched her fists. She waited a few moments then unclinched one and readies it to slap him awake. She raised it up and started to move towards his cheek, but it never got there. At first she thought she had grown soft and was sparing her friend. However, when she turned to look at it, she saw that his hand had grabbed it. The next thing she knew, she was pinned on the floor by the Saiyajin.  
  
"Who the?! What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?!", the Saiyajin demanded quite awake. "I'm here to kill you, but it's no fun when you're sleeping to do it.", she replied coldly. They immediately wrestled on the floor. "You've gotten a little better since we last wrestled like this.", she complimented him and squeezed him into a bear hug. The Saiyajin King merely growled. "I...I...feel...so...warm.", she commented softly against her will and closed her eyes as her grip loosened. Shocked by such gentle words, Supinichi backed away from her.  
  
There she lay on the floor, as if she had fallen asleep during the battle. "Woman! You've come to kill me! Don't fall asleep in the middle of battle!", he protested. He walked back towards her to kick her, but she quickly stood up and looked down at him. She suddenly turned her gaze away, blushing. "What, what, why do you turn your back to me?!" "What...what....what are you wearing?!", she awkwardly asked. King Vegeta looked down at himself and his boxors. "Undergarments! You've seen undergarments before, haven't you?!" "Of course I have! But why would you wear them to bed?!" "What, should I be wearing a full set of clothes to bed then?", he mocked. "You should wear nothing to bed!" "Yah, and like you do?" "Of course I do!"  
  
The Saiyajin King looked her over as her specially made Saiyajin armor glimmered with the starlight. He slowly approached her with caution. "Who are you?", he inquired. "I'm Vegeta...Princess Vegeta.", she spoke simply. The King laughed lightly inspite of himself and soon found his arms wrapped around her. He hadn't seen nor faced anyone quite like her before. Her frame seemed delicate and weak at first glance, a very odd frame for any Saiyajin, but yet she was swift and strong, an oxymoron to her appearance. Even her skin felt soft as he laid his hand to touch it and her short spikey hair smelt of the wilderness.  
  
"I would appreciate it kindly if you stopped fondling my breasts." Shocked at the comment, King Vegeta pulled away from her looking at his hands which weren't fondling her breasts at all. She spun around and kicked at him, but he managed to catch her leg. "Oh, now you're going to caress my leg and thight?", she asked mockingly. "Uh...if you don't mind.", the Saiyajin heard himself say then quickly slapped himself quiet. "First you steal my throne and now you make some pathetic attempt to steal my heart!" "Why the arrogant self....." "Oh just shut up!" Enraged, the Saiyajin grabbed her, and at the same time, kissed her deeply on the lips.  
  
She pushed away from him and stepped back with a confused and almost frightened look on her face. The Saiyajin King himself was a bit shocked. "How DARE you kiss me, you tree hair!" "Oh yah, do you want me to kiss you again, you little female mutt?!", he threatened her. She stormed up to him glaring and tail twitching. She grabbed him in a warm bear hug and pressed her lips up against his. His mustache tickled her slightly. After the kiss, she rested her head on his shoulder and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. "I feel...so...odd. A Saiyajin should never feel like this. I...I...I can't kill you. I...I...I....." 


	6. Theme

Princess Vegeta  
  
Theme, Not Here For Your Pleasure  
  
From the day I was born Great things were destined for me I have the power  
  
Not subject to such vice or weakness I've got to be strong To be the best  
  
I'm not cute or pretty I'm not your dancing girl I'm not here for your pleasure  
  
My life is now my own No one bosses me around I won't be anybody's dancing puppet I've come into my own world now You best get use to the way I run it You better practice your bow Not here for your pleasure now  
  
My body, slipping and sliding with curves Disaster and destruction is what I serve Beauty and power, this you can't devour I'm not here for your pleasure  
  
Just forget it You ain't gonna get it Not here for your pleasure  
  
I won't joke, I won't tease Down, down on your knees You'll die before I'd say please  
  
Prince of it all That is my destiny It's all, all for me  
  
Not here for your pleasure 


End file.
